1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an ultraviolet curing apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an ultraviolet curing apparatus having a top liner and a bottom liner both made of low-coefficient of thermal expansion material.
2. Description of Related Art
For manufacturing semiconductor devices, many processes and techniques may be included in the manufacturing process, and ultraviolet curing process may be one of them. For the ultraviolet curing process, a wafer can be disposed in an ultraviolet curing apparatus to be ultraviolet cured. During the curing process, the wafer may be heated in a chamber of the ultraviolet curing apparatus. Some materials in the wafer may be released from the wafer and be distributed in the chamber. A gas flow generator can be disposed in the chamber to generate a gas flow in the chamber to remove the materials.